Moonlight Magic
by Viridian Dusk
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote about Bobble and Tink.


**I do not own **_**Tinker Bell**_**. All characters mentioned in this fic belong to Disney.**

Silver light shone brightly over Neverland as a full moon rose high in the sky. Everything was already covered in shimmering dew, and the fresh-smelling night air was cool against the skin of Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire as he rushed towards a clearing in the Summer Glade.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the other pixie until it was too late. Crash! The two collided in midair. Once Bobble had righted himself, he saw the last person he wanted to that evening: Terrence.

Terrence was a handsome fellow by anyone's standards. He had silky, blond hair, the body of a Greek god, and a smile that would make any girl melt; he could have his pick of any lass in Pixie Hollow, if he wasn't so shy.

Bobble did not know of this shyness, but he did know that Terrence fancied Tinkerbell. He'd heard him confiding in Silvermist about a month ago. He knew that if Terrence said anything to Tink, she would be his.

"Hey Bobble. Are you alright? I was thinking about someone and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Bobble didn't need to ask who he was talking about; she was on his mind too.

"Hello, Terrence. Everything seems to be in fine working order," Bobble clipped out curtly.

"Good, glad to hear it. You're dressed awfully nicely; where are you off to?"

Bobble was, in fact, wearing his best set of clothes. They were made from a large variety of ivy rather than his usual maple, and they were trimmed with a velvety, emerald green moss. He had also switched out his usual drab, brown belt for a purplish-green one made from braided stems. He had opted to leave his tools at home, something he never did, and his goggles were polished to perfection. He had even tried (though somewhat unsuccessfully) to comb his hair.

"It's something of a special occasion," Bobble said quickly, hoping Terrence wouldn't ask what it was. "So what are _you_ doing out this late?"

"I was looking for Tink, but she's not home. There was something I wanted to tell her."

Bobble's heart skipped a beat. "She said something earlier about needing to gather Lost Things for an invention; she's probably at the beach."

"Oh. Alright. Thanks, Bobble," and with that Terrence flew off toward the beach.

As he left, Bobble smiled to himself; he knew all too well that Tinkerbell was not at the beach. He had sent her a letter earlier, telling her to go to the clearing to which he was now headed. He felt bad about lying to Terrence, but he just couldn't let him find Tink first.

The rest of Bobble's journey went without incident. When he arrived in the clearing, Tink's back was to him and she was gazing at the moon. She turned as she heard him approach. The way she was backlit by the full moon, she was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; it was almost a repeat performance of the time he just stared at her and whispered, "So pretty…"

"Hey Bobble," she said in her sweet, tinkling voice. No wonder Queen Clarion had named her Tinkerbell.

For a moment, Bobble forgot how to breathe. All of the confidence he had felt earlier drained away as she took a few steps toward him. The clever conversation he had imagined vanished from his mind. _What do I do now?_, he thought. This all took place in about two seconds.

Then, trying to keep his voice from shaking, he said, "H-hello, Ms. Bell. Er… can- can I tell you something very, very, _very_ important?"

"Sure," she said, "What is it?

"Do you promise not to laugh, or run, screaming into the night?"

"Oh dear. What kind of whacked out machine have you got with you this time?" she teased.

"Um… it's not a machine…" Bobble said nervously.

"A kettle design?"

"No," he almost squeaked.

"Are you having trouble with an equation, and you don't want the others to know?" she joked.

"Er- well, it's a bit more complicated than that… it- it's about… you…" Bobble was shaking like a leaf that was about to fall off the branch. Sensing his anxiety, Tinkerbell put her hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, Bobble. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Bobble stepped away from her, puffed out his chest, took a deep breath and said,

"Iloveyou."

It came out in a rush, all one word. He shrunk back into a tree and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting- what was he expecting? A slap to the face? A long string of swearing and verbal abuse? Or perhaps a huge explosion that would destroy all of Neverland?

Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't what happened next. Still cringing against the trunk, Bobble opened an eye. He saw Tink standing inches from him, gently smiling. He relaxed entirely, opened his other eye, and stood there, dumbstruck. _Why is she smiling?_, he thought.

"Ms. Bell-," he started, but she shushed him and moved closer still. Bobble tensed, expecting her to hit him; he was very much surprised when she pulled him into her and, gently, pressed her lips to his. It felt like liquid fire was bubbling through his veins. It was the best feeling in the world, but it was over too soon.

When they parted, Bobble's head was left spinning. He was having trouble believing what had just happened. After about a minute, Tinkerbell said,

"Hey Bobble, can I tell you something very, very, _very_ important?"

"What?" he whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
